Fight For Your Life
by gomenesigh
Summary: ]A young girl must save her soul from a demon summoned by her family. When she escapes she must learn to live in the Phantomhive household and deal with the demon that is forever with her.


My eyes are instantly drawn up to the basement door as the loud creaking of it opening sounded throughout the room. A beam of light poured down on me and I immediately had to shield my eyes from its intensity. After the dots had cleared from them, I looked up to see a fuzzy silhouette of a man standing in the doorway. My heart started to race as he descended the stairs and made his way over to me. The chains strapped around my ankles rattled against the wet ground as I pushed myself away, though I didn't move far. After a mere few seconds the man was towering over me. His face was hidden in the darkness and I quickly looked away. He stood there for what felt like ages, I could hear him breathing and could feel him staring down on me.

He reached down and grabbed my wrist, catching me by surprise and I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with hatred and a smile was spread across his face. He threw me to the ground and I let out a weak yelp. He reached down again and this time grabbed my hair, pulling it back and hovering his face over mine. He draped a thick piece of cloth over my eyes and released my hair to tie it in place. Next, he undid the chains from my ankles and threw me over his shoulder. I yelped again as my ribs hit against his shoulder.

I didn't try to escape or fight. I knew it was useless. I laid quietly as he descended up a first set of stairs and then a second. We passed muffled voices until finally he stopped. I heard him knock and another door open. Women's voices went from muffled to booming as he walked further. He set me down and soon hands were all over my body. They were pulling at my hair and my clothes and pushing me further. My feet ended up on cold floor and I wrapped my arms around my now naked body. I was lifted and set down on a different surface and scalding hot water was poured over me. I had to grit my teeth to avoid crying out.

More hands pulled at mine and soon scrub brushes were all over me. They scrubbed every inch of my body and left it burning. Everything went by in a blur of time as the washed and readied me. I felt my hair pulled and, a tight corset over my waist and soft fabrics draped over it. Powders were pressed into my face and my mouth was forced open and scrubbed. All the while I remained blindfolded until satisfied remarks came from the women. One of them took my hand and guided me from the room.

We ended up in another with more voices sounding. A variety of smells surrounded me as I was pushed on further. I knew what was coming next and I fidgeted my hands nervously. I turned my head back and forth and felt an overwhelming urge to flee. Hands grabbed mine and I was forced down onto my knees and then my back. Hands pressed into me and the skirt of my dress was pulled up. I soon felt an overwhelming heat hover over my exposed leg and I began to push against the people that held me down.

More soon joined them and I was forced to lay still. The warmth soon pressed against my skin and pain shot through my leg. I cried out and squirmed to break free but to no avail. The hands soon gave up and I was left with a pulsing pain on my leg. My breathing was ragged and I was dragged on the floor and forced onto my back. My hands and feet were grabbed and tied tight and stretched so I would not be able to move. I gave up and lay still on the floor.

My eyes closed, I focused on nothing but trying to remain calm. Feet shuffling across the floor was the only thing to be heard until all was silent. We stayed that way until the smells around me became overwhelming and I struggled to breath. Voices around me started chanting and I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I could feel a presence start to press against me. A familiar presence that descended on me once a year but something was different. He felt weaker, the weakest he has ever been. It felt like a good thing to me but at the same time I suspected it was only a trick. The pain on my leg began to fade and felt numb. Fear rose up and I tried to suppress it. The chanting grew louder and the darkness pressed on. I pulled against the rope that bound me and fought.

I fought every moment they chanted and would for every moment on.

The chanting became deafening and I started to struggle against the darkness. A demon's voice sounded in my head, I pulled against the rope and tried to push it away. He laughed and forced his way through me. I became overwhelmed and lost control. It felt like I was inside a shell. I could see and hear but I had no control over what was happening. I felt my arms pull against the ropes until they snapped and left stinging red marks where they once were. He flinched at the pain and something very small seemed to falter with him but he did not stop. A hand reached up and tore the blindfold from my face and I saw the people around me for the first time.

I could sense their fear and as I stood up they backed away. I pressed again, as hard as I could and for a moment the demon became distracted. I fought again but it barely made a difference. He was in control now and focused back on the people around us. A voice sounded out and I recognized who it was instantly.

My father came into view but his words did not reach me. I watched helplessly as thoughts ran through my mind of what the demon intended. He waited for several moments before taking another step forward. My father looked frightened and I knew he ought to be. Pain raced through my arm as it rushed forward at a speed it wasn't meant to.

I saw it coming out of my father and buried in his chest. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at the blood running down my arm. His voice sounded out again but it was just a mumble. My arm was pulled out and I watched him collapse to the floor. The entire room was silent as blood spilled from him and raced out in every direction. It pooled around my feet and I felt a smile spread across my face.

My arm dropped and blood slid down it. He took a single step forward and the entire room burst out in panic. People ran across my vision in a frenzy and headed straight for the door. He let out a laugh and ran towards a woman huddled in the corner. She screamed when we came close and he reached a hand over her mouth.

Tears came from her eyes and mixed with blood to drip down her face. He started to squeeze and her scream became more intense. My hand ached and I felt an annoyance from the demon. He could feel my weakness as he continued squeezing. Her eyes rolled back in her head as a cracking noise sounded underneath my hand and she soon stopped moving. His hand dropped again and her twisted and broken face lay before us.

He turned around to see only a few people left in the room alive. Some were scattered on the floor as others trampled them to escape. He quickly made his way across the floor and let their blood run but I could not tell who they were before he killed them. Once the room was silent he did nothing but stand and look at what he had done. An awful pride emanated from him that made me sick though he seemed distracted. I used that opportunity to push against him.

He was startled as if he had almost forgotten about me and I only pressed harder. He was weaker than when he had taken over me and I could slowly feel myself gain control over myself again. I felt my body collapse and a loud scream rip from my throat. The demon attacked me but I could feel him weakening.

A craving hunger came from him but it only made me fight against him more. He started to fade away from me though all the while he still fought. At last it seemed like I had won and yet his presence was never gone. I lay on the ground and take in great gulps of air as my body shook.

I slowly regained my senses and I looked around from where I lay. Blood coated the floor and the walls and bodies lay all around the room. I looked down and saw my body and clothes soaked in blood and quickly stood up. Fear rose up inside me and I tried to ignore it but it was too intense to stop.

I ran from the room and down the hall. This is the first time I had seen anywhere else besides the basement and was unaware of where I was going. After several turns I finally found the stairs and raced down them. A door lay on the other side to the room and rushed to and through it. A bright light from the sun blinded me but I kept running.

I could hear sirens in the distance but the street around me was deserted. I ran to the end and into the forest. I didn't wait to see who would show up and started running. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. All I knew is that I wanted to get away from that place.

The forest was silent as I ran through it like every animal near me had vanished. Branches and trees blurred by as I raced through the forest. My body ached from the demon and how he had used it and the corset pressed against my ribs as I struggled to breath but I didn't stop. Tears streamed down my face and I wiped them away but felt them smear on my face. The demon rose up inside me and I had to stop.

What the demon did this time was different than the last and I struggled to keep him away. It felt like he was reaching for a part of me that I couldn't get to myself and all I could do was keep him away. I put my hands to my head and dropped to the knees, my eyes shut tight. I fought against the demon and my body began to tremble.

I dropped my hands to the ground and dug my fingers into the dirt until they ached. I made them go deeper until they screamed in pain and I clenched my teeth. We fought for what seemed like hours until I felt his anger run through me and he let go. I lay breathing heavy until I pushed myself up and started running again. I could barely keep myself standing as I ran through the fading light. My eyes started to blur and it got harder to breath. My pace was starting to slow and I had to fight everything inside me that told me to stop.

My body trembled but I still pushed on until I ran across a large gate. I stumbled to it and fell to the ground. It looked like a clear field past the gate but I couldn't make anything out through my blurry vision. I reached through the gate but all I ended up doing was flattening myself out more. I closed my eyes and lay there until a pulse ran through me. I cried out in pain and curled into a ball as the demon tried again.

I could feel that he knew I was weak and yet he still seemed weaker. The pain I felt seemed to be a deference to him but I didn't understand why. All I knew was that pain worked and it was the only thing I could use. I raised a shaky hand to my mouth and bit down. A muffled scream came out as I bit down harder and harder. A warm liquid filled my mouth and I let my arm drop.

The demon seemed to be frustrated at this but he seemed at a loss of what to do. My breathing came rapidly but I could feel the demon press on. I clenched my teeth and grabbed my arm. I squeezed until the pain became too much and I let out a hoarse scream. The demon seemed deterred and let his grip go but I could feel him, like he was waiting for something but I didn't know what. I let my arms fall and I didn't move.

I didn't even think I could. My body pulsed with pain and I struggled to breath. My body shook as the sun started to set and a cold wind blew across me. A sudden muffled noise came from somewhere nearby but I couldn't make out what it was. I struggled to crane my head to the side but my vision was so deformed that all I could see was a blob.

But it was a blob that was moving closer to me. I got scared and I willed myself to move but my body wouldn't obey. All I could do was let out a moan as the blob got closer and stopped right next to me. They hovered, waiting for me to do something but there was nothing that I could do. I just lay there helplessly and stared up. My vision started to darken and my breathing slowed. I felt myself rise in the air but was soon encompassed by darkness.

~So yeah. This is an idea that has been floating around in my head and I've wanted to put it down and see if it makes sense to anyone else. I know it is a little far fetched and barely fits into the Black Butler universe but I think it will work. If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to message me and leave a comment, it will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
